Bo
by Danger All Around
Summary: Normally Kyoko wouldn't have a problem with Bo, but when his character needs more developement what will she do when the only reason she needs developement is to keep her identity a secret from the only person she can ask for help. Unless she can find a way to get help without revealing her secret, she may be all on her own. -Drabble-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bo

"Excluding people you work with," the tall, skinny woman, who was interviewing Ren, prompted "Who would you consider to be your closest friend?"

Ren was slightly taken aback by the question, but he didn't let it show. He took a moment to pretend to contemplate his answer, although he already knew who it was. "Bo," He stated simply.

"Bo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone mentioned me ignoring Kanae. I appreciate the constructive critisism, but don't worry, she'll be adressed eventually.**

Chapter 2: Bo the Chicken

The interviewer was shocked, needless to say, but she recovered quickly and continued. "And who, exactly, is this Bo that you're referring to?"

Ren looked into the woman's blue-grey eyes, making her knees weak. "Well," he said "Bo's a chicken"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bo the Katsaridaphobic Chicken

"Oh well, of course" The interviewer choked out, brushing a few of the loose strands of hair that weren't long enough to be tied back behind her her ear. "How could I have not realised that?" She had had some strange people on her talk show before, but this was a whole new level. "A-are there any other outstanding features about Bo that we should know about"

"He's afraid of cockroaches" Ren replied.

The interviewer laughed nervously. "Who isn't?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Affectionate Chicken

Ren roamed the halls of TBM, feeling strangely exhausted from his interview. He could never keep up with what part of celebrities' lives the media was currently invested in. He thought he noticed the perky chicken he knew all too well out of the corner of his eye. He turned to check just a moment too late.

"DUDE!" Bo exclaimed, tackle-hugging the tall actor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate Chicken

Ren bent his knees slightly, expecting a much greater impact from the large chicken. _How old is this kid?_ Ren wondered. _He must be tiny!_ "How tall are you?" Ren voiced his concern.

"I'm 5'4" Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest, or at least the best she could with the bulky costume she was wearing.

"Are," Ren stuttered out his question, barely able to keep from laughing. "Are you nine years old or younger, or just tragically short?"

Bo replied with an indignant squawk.

 **A/N: Yes, I did have to look up how tall Kyoko is, because I have a life. (*sigh* no I don't)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate Chicken that Probably has ADHD

* * *

"I'm not short!" Bo defended. He sounded upset, but in a halfhearted way that was perfectly designed to showcase his sarcastic sense of humour. ' _When did this get so hard?'_ Kyoko wondered as quickly as possible, to avoid unnecessary pausing. ' _I kind of miss just being Bo the Clumsy Chicken_. _Now I'm in all sorts of trouble!'_ She slumped her shoulders, ever so slightly. ' _Perhaps'_ she thought ' _I should just tell Tsuruga-san that I'm Bo'_ She shook her head violently to dismiss the thought. It wasn't a casual 'get ahold of yourself' kind of shake, it was a 'cause of death: self induced whiplash' kind of shake that could've made the most devoted metal fan jealous.

Ren decided, watching a man in a chicken suit wild shake his head back in forth, that watching where Bo's train of thought would go was a better use of his time than actually trying to hold up a conversation with the demon bird.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Chicken that Probably has ADHD

* * *

Kyoko gave her head a final shake before readdressing the tall actor in front of her. "I'm not short!" She repeated. "I'm a perfectly average height. I only look short to you because you're a giant!" She clenched her fists to mentally prepare herself for her next statement. She really hated when people made fun of her height. "I'M THE NORMAL ONE! YOU THINK I'M WEIRD BUT IT'S YOU WHO'S THE FREAK!" She hadn't meant to shout at him, but it was already too late.

Ren was not one to be easily offended, but that was just plain hurtful.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for run-ons, it's three a.m. and I can barely keep my eyes open. I need to write right now, though, because I was just winging this before (pun oh so very intended) but I just thought of an actual plot! I think y'all are really gonna lie where this is going. Also it won't be long until the titles are longer than the actual chapters, "no ragrats"**

Chapter 8: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused Chicken that Probably has ADHD

* * *

Ren was glaring, and Kyoko was panicking, but Bo had it all under control. "So" He said smugly. "You don't usually come 'round these parts unless something's gotcha down" he tilted his head ever so slightly to one side. "Having trouble with your _lady love_?"

Ren flinched at the truly atrocious turn of phrase. "Actually, no" He stood silent for a few moments, then let out a heavy sigh. "I genuinely have no friends I haven't worked with"

Bo scoffed "Are you serious? Just about the entire country adores you"

"Friends and fans are not the same thing"

Kyoko was in awe, of all the things she anticipated Ren to be plagued by, loneliness wasn't anywhere on the list. "What about the girl you're falling all over?" She mentally scolded herself for bringing the topic back to the girl, but she was just so curious, she needed to know more about her, and how close they were. "Are you two not even friends" She was hopeful, she felt bad about it, but she was.

Ren laughed for sound, a cold, humorless laugh "We are, but we've worked together before"

 _So she's an actress?_ Kyoko felt a pang of jealousy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual Chicken that Probably has ADHD

Kyoko shoved her feelings down into her throat and put up her friendly Bo front. "I'm sure that's not true, and even if it was, you wouldn't have any trouble making new friends" Bo paused for a moment. "Wait, are you saying we aren't friends?!" He shouted indignantly.

Ren laughed outwardly at him, "Other than you" He took a moment to weigh his options, but ultimately decided to just go for it. "Would you like to come with me to a party on saturday? Given that you are my only friend"

Kyoko knew that Bo and Natsu were two characters never designed to mix, but she ignored her better judgement and did it anyway. "Tsuruga Ren," She said in her sexiest chicken voice, or her chicken-iest sexy voice, it was a little unclear which. " Are you asking me on a date?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Chicken that Probably has ADHD

Kyoko wasn't one hundred percent sure why she always felt the obsessive need to have multiple email addresses, each for it's own unique purpose, but at least it came in handy. She handed one off to Ren as her main mode of contact and he had no way to trace it back to her. She monotone tune of victory, and opened her phone to put the party into her calendar. Her eyes settled on the date and she already had something planned.

' _Oh no'_ she thought ' _was that_ this _Saturday?"_ She felt so stupid! She'd promised to go to a party twice, with the **same guy**.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Confusing Chicken that Probably has ADHD

Kanae was hard at work, well, she would've been had she had any work to do. So she was sitting through an unnecessarily long lunch break when she received what might've been the weirdest distress call of all time.

" _Moko-San, I can't chicken chickeny enough, need help with costuming and character dev. When are you free?"_

She didn't want to admit to not having anything better to do than answer her strange requests, but she also didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to know what she was talking about. " _Can you meet me at LME in 20?"_

Kyoko's reply was almost immediate, " _Can't go to LME, I'll risk getting caught. Come to my apartment."_

Kanae sent confirmation and started gathering up her things. ' _GEt caught for what?'_ she wondered. She then considered the possibility that Kyoko could be hiding from the police. ' _Ugh, not again!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've just heard the song "Fergalicious" for the first time and now I'm listening to it while I'm writing. Lord knows what's gonna happen now XD (I'm silently laughing at my god-awful dance moves so hard I might bust a blood vessel in my temple)**

Chapter 12: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Confusing, Desperate Chicken that Probably has ADHD

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanae walked into Kyoko's bedroom without knocking.

"Moko-San!" Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kanae's waist.

"Ack!" Kanae screamed, not expecting to be attacked so soon. She'd gotten faster. "Mo! Le'go of me! I'm not gonna help you if you keep doing this!"

Kyoko immediately straightened up and saluted, Kanae cringed at the embarrassingly formal action. "Sir, yessir!"

"You're willing to not hug me to make sure I'll help you out?" She looked at Kyoko's serious face and saw only sincerity. "Damn, you must be in some serious trouble"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Confusing, Desperate, Genderbent Chicken that Probably has ADHD

"So what is it you need help with so desperately, exactly?" Kanae prodded further, since it was clear that she had just hit the mark.

"I need your help dressing for a party" Kyoko twister the toe of her left slipped against the floor.

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Is that the truth?"

Kyoko nodded.

Kanae responded by putting her hands on her hips. "The _whole_ truth?"

Kyoko looked ashamed and shook her head.

Kanae gave an exasperated sigh "Well than what do you want need?! I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help with, you know!"

"I need you to dress me like a guy" Kyoko spoke quickly, but not too quick for Kanae to catch what she said.

"What?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It's a subtle difference, have you noticed? I challenge you to figure it out. It would be a nice change from the norm, since I'm the real life version of Sherlock Holmes.

Chapter 14: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Confusing, Desperate, Genderbent, Undeniably Sexy Chicken that Probably has ADHD

Kyoko took not more than 30 seconds to explain her entire relationship with Tsuruga Ren, conveniently leaving out that she was in love with him.

Kanae was stunned, but only for a moment. "Okay then, I guess I'll help you" She opened up Kyoko's closet and almost immediately brought out a box that was labeled 'New York' "Here," She said. "I'm pretty sure you've mentioned this being clothes before"

Kyoko turned bright red and shook her head violently. "Those clothes... aren't meant for, uhh, _public consumption_. In fact, I might be arrested for wearing those out"

Kanae stood there for a second, before realising what Kyoko was implying was in that box. She dropped it as if the cardboard were covered in poison and pushed it back into the closet with her foot, closing the door after it.

She coughed into her hand. "Maybe we should just buy an outfit"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bo the Katsaridaphobic, Short, Affectionate, Often Outspoken, Mostly Focused, Possibly Homosexual, stupid Stupid STUPID! Confusing, Desperate, Genderbent, Undeniably Sexy, overly prepared but still not ready Chicken that Probably has ADHD

Kyoko bumped Kanae lightly with their shopping cart, making her jump slightly.

"What are these?" Kanae inquired, picking up one of the box sets of dvd's from the cart. "Is this a sit-com?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously. "See, in sit-coms they always have this situation where guys go on two dates with two girls in the same place. I figure that this is kinda like that, but instead I'm both of the girls going on the date with the one guy"

"Except one of those girls is a guy"

"Right, so I got every sit com I could find with that scenario in them, there's a lot, to prepare"

It was a rare occasion that Kanae could actually follow Kyoko's logic from beginning to end, but she still wasn't sure that the plan made much sense.


End file.
